Ally Dawson's Guide to Dating
by Phangirling
Summary: "...It's like a Taylor Swift song, but not as catchy." /or, there's life after dating Austin Moon but that doesn't mean Ally has to like it.


Dallas wanders into the store with a smile on his face and asks her on a date. It's everything she once dreamed of, but she isn't fifteen anymore. Plus he offers to tell her all about his job at the_ libarry_, wants to take her to see Swamp Bride in 3D of all things, and she absolutely cannot look at him with a straight face for too long.

Seriously, who told him it was a good idea to get a buzz cut?

* * *

><p>The next guy to ask her on a date has a bit more luck. He gets through dinner and half an evening walk around the mall before doing something completely unforgivable.<p>

_"Austin Moon? Tch. If ever a Bieber-Wannabe deserved to get his ass kicked right off the charts, it'd be that tool."_

She almost feels bad when her "accidentally" tripping him lands him in the fountain, then the emergency room being fitted with a neck brace.

Trish gives her both a high-five and a tub of fruity mint swirl ice cream once she's finished telling the story. She didn't know whether to reward her or comfort her, apparently, so doing both seemed to be the safe option.

"...And we all know how much you like those!" Trish hands her a spoon to go with the ice cream.

She smiles mechanically and wonders when everything people said to her started having double meanings again.

* * *

><p>"This isn't the library is it?"<p>

"Nope, sorry."

"Don't be. I'm Allen."

"Ally."

Third time's the charm.

* * *

><p>She's doodling hearts all over her book in barely a month's time. He brings her coffee every afternoon ("Smoothies? We're not twelve anymore, am I right?") and greets her with forehead kisses, his glasses pleasantly cold against her skin when he bends down.<p>

"He's...cute." Trish mutters in response to her enthusiasm, brow furrowed and lips pressed together tight.

Ally frowns. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Maybe you two should go on a date to that new place I plan on working at tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>It's a very casual conversation, almost boring even.<p>

"I wanted to ask your dad about this first, but he's not here so I guess...well, I was just wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

She grins, hides her shock with a giggle when he forgoes her proffered hug in favor of a long kiss.

"I'd like that."

Part of her may have been expecting to be serenaded, but still.

* * *

><p>He does talk to her father when he gets back from his convention. It's a cute gesture, but the conversation it leads to leaves her puzzled.<p>

"I mean, he really does seem like a nice boy, but..." He frowns and rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"But what, Dad?"

"Well, I...er...well, it's just, I mean...I don't know if you noticed that he has this look and - you know what? Nevermind."

"What?" she urges, but he shakes his head.

"He seems like a nice boy, that's all."

* * *

><p>She wakes to a noise loud enough to make the piano shake, shoving hair from her face and staining her cheek with ink.<p>

"You were talking in your sleep," he explains, gesturing to the big jar of pickles that wasn't there before. "So I went down to the corner store and got you some inspiration."

"Thank you. That's so sweet."

"Actually, I think these are the salty ones."

"Even better."

An hour later, the words are still not right.

"Maybe I could try looking for your goose again."

She gapes as a watery blob obscures lines of unused lyrics.

"What?"

"When you were sleep-talking, you said something about your goose, too. I looked through all the stuffed animals over there but I couldn't find it. But if you ask me, it's probably better this way. We're a little too old or stuffed animals so if you can write a song without it - "

It strikes her, suddenly, that she's missing something important here.

"I can write a song without my goose." Her hand drifts towards **his** side of the piano, "It's just not as fun."

* * *

><p>Austin tenses at first, but then she nuzzles her face into his neon purple shirt and he relaxes.<p>

"I miss you." she says, still holding on.

"We saw each other yesterday."

Trish gives away her hiding spot behind the lockers by snorting a laugh.

"We saw each other at school. You haven't stopped by Sonic Boom in a few days. I miss you."

He grins and her heart does that stupid fluttering thing.

"I didn't want to bother you."

Dez gives away his hiding spot beside Trish when she tries stifling his laugh with a smack.

"Since when have you ever bothered me?"

This time, it's Austin who laughs.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Dez stops what he's doing and just stares at Allen. No silly explanation or lit camcorder in front of him like usual, and it's kind of weird.<p>

But Ally still snubs her boyfriend for the day when he subtly asks why the crazy dude keeps staring at him.

* * *

><p>The disagreements start soon after that. Ally hates yelling, but he starts it so she decides to finish it - every time. It's like a Taylor Swift song but less catchy and she's always too frustrated to put notes to her feelings.<p>

How would that song go, anyway?

_I don't know why we keep fighting_

_There's no point in trying to make this work_

_BecauseallyoudoishollerandIactuallyhappentobeinlovewithAustinMoonanywaysomaybe_

She very nearly tears the page to shreds, but the song scrawled on the opposite side persuades her to sketche a line through her stupid feelings instead.

* * *

><p>Ally&amp;Allen doesn't last much longer after that.<p>

(Thank God, somebody mutters when she announces it. Determining who is too difficult and grateful or not she's still rather sad.)

When the tears come, everybody rushes towards her. Austin gets there first, he always gets there first and that's the problem. She really ought to be angry with him considering he's basically ruining her life by existing at this point, but then he does it again. Damn him.

"It's okay, Ally." he promises, arms tight around her torso and breath tickling her skin.

"Yeah," Trish cuts in. "None of us really liked Allen that much, especially because..."

* * *

><p>Oh, Ally is<em><strong> never <strong>_going to live this one down.

* * *

><p>She feels so stupid, so horribly embarrassed. It's like she's fifteen and (more) awkward all over again. Where's Dallas and his dates when she could use him?<p>

Austin tells her not to worry about it, though.

"It's not a big deal. Nobody'll even remember this happened in a week. Just stop dating other guys!" Ally doesn't miss the extra second it takes him to add "...That look exactly like me. But with glasses. And weird clothes. Er, yeah, just don't do it."

She can't help herself.

"What if I just date you?"

"Absolutely - huh?"

There's no way she's living this one down either, but she doesn't mind so much, not when Austin is smiling at her like _that_.

* * *

><p>an: lots of line breaks, I know. Excepting those, I'd really like to know what you thought! Reviews are my favorite and this is my first ever A&A fic so the encouragement/critiques would be extra helpful and special to me. Also, if you happen to have any ideas for future oneshots (Auslly or Trez - I love both!) feel free to send 'em via PM or your review. I'd love to try and write some more for this fandom because I had a lot of fun with this. Sorry, I'll stop now.


End file.
